Problem: $\left(9x + 4\right)^2 = \ ?$
Solution: $= \left(9x + 4\right)\left(9x + 4\right)$ $= 9x \cdot \left(9x + 4\right) + 4 \cdot \left(9x + 4\right)$ $= \left( 9x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 9x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 9x \cdot 4 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + \left( 36x + 36x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 72x + \left( 4 \cdot 4 \right)$ $= 81x^2 + 72x + 16$